It Gets Better
by randomLlama
Summary: Like starlight crashing through the room, we'll lose our feathers. Yes I know it hursts at first but it gets better. It gets better, it gets better, it gets better, we'll get better. There's a fire in sky, some snow on the ground not quite enough cigarettes to calm me down.


Song!Fic inspired by "It Gets Better" by Fun. I think this suited them~

Debating on the lyrics in the fic or just a link to a vid/lyrics?

**warnings:** Smut, lemon, oneshot. Shizaya.

* * *

'There's no stopping us', mused a black-haired informant as he dodged a flying stop sign. The one before it was a yield sign, and before that Shizuo threw a trash can at him. 'Oh my god, what have we done?' Nothing Izaya couldn't handle and ducked into an alley. When he saw the blonde at the entrance he launched a knife swiftly at Shizuo. The unexpected rush Izaya got as the vest wearing Shizuo caught the knife in his hands with no cuts. This wasn't a problem though, Izaya had hundreds of knives.

"I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro," Shizuo growled but Izaya knew what he really meant.

"Oh Shizu-chan~ I'm pretty sure you just want me all to yourself."

"Sure but only to kill ya Izaya-kun~" The two men exchanged smirked and double meanings.

"Here's a parting gift my dear Shizu-chan~" Izaya didn't really plan to escape as he threw another knife at Shizuo. Mild surprise was expressed as Izaya saw the glint of a sharp blade hurtling towards him at the same time. It hit his second knife making the weapon spin. Mesmerized, Izaya was unable to evade in time and his own knife-thrown by a monster-imbedded into the brick wall behind him.

The blade pierced through the hood on his head's left side. Shizuo caught the spinning blade by the handle and while Izaya was distracted with the first knife, the second came into the brick through Izaya's jacket on the right of his rib cage.

"Wha-?"

Izaya was panicking a little since this was a first that Shizuo was actually able to capture him. Panic and anticipation ran through the informant, who pathetically tried to remove the knives in the wall. Only the monster that threw them could.

Shizuo yanked Izaya's head by the raven locks, "You seem to be stuck Izaya~"

The informant wasn't even going to dignify that with sarcasm. He knew Shizuo planned to get him more stuck, or rather to say the blonde would stick it to him. Izaya's carmine eyes glowed with his real intention. Shizuo's blue accepted and matched the look from his informant lover. Tightening his grip on Izaya's hair the blonde crashed their lips together.

Izaya went to wrap his arms around Shizuo's neck, but his right arm was limited by the knife in his jacket. He didn't want to rip his jacket, which the stupid monster had done. His mouth opened to protest to Shizuo on behalf of his wardrobe, but only got tongue instead.

"Mn!" Izaya groaned as Shizuo pressed his thigh into his crotch. Shizuo rubbed his leg against the organ that was slowly hardening with his kiss too. It was smoky, and Izaya loved it.

"Mhah~"

Shizuo smirked in victory at that needy sound. He, too, wanted the informant-if not more than his lover wanted him. The blonde grinned as he rotated his hips to rub Izaya.

"Nng~ Shizuo," The informant gave a needy moan again as his right hand went down, since it couldn't go up, and began undoing Shizuo's belt. Shizuo wanted to tease Izaya about being an eager little whore but he was just as guilty. Izaya was too irresistible for his own good. The informant managed to get his lover's pants open and his erection out to play with, making Shizuo growl in delight.

The blonde smirked and pulled a knife of Izaya's he had kept from a previous fight, and with Izaya so effectively pinned, his pants were easily cut open. They dropped easily since there was nothing left to hold them up.

"You better pay for that." Izaya frowned, fist his jacket and now his pants. He didn't get a reply in words though as Shizuo lifted his right leg and entered him swiftly. "Anh~ Shizu-chan!" Izaya felt a sting of pain. "Idiot, I'm not used to this yet. You can't enter me like that!"

"I did and you enjoyed it."

"You-" Izaya's growl got interrupted by Shizuo's tongue as the blonde shoved it down Izaya's throat. The informant had to wince at the taste. He wished Shizuo would cut back at least a little. His moans became muffled as Shizuo began thrusting his hips, an action that moved the organ in Izaya's body. The moans Shizuo ate were filled with a little pain. He let them be like that while waiting for Izaya's body to relax and to remind the flea who was boss.

The blonde is cruel to his flea. Izaya loved it.

"Mm!" Shizuo hit his sweet spot now, but only after hearing a begging moan from his informant. Shizuo then detached from his mouth, both freeing his moans and attaching Izaya's neck. He left marks, some old and lots of new ones, to make sure Izaya knew who he belonged to.

"Ah! Ah, Shizuo~" The informant's body allowed him to hit that spot again and again but while squeezing him tightly. Doing so, the two men felt more pleasure. They didn't risk being heard or caught since once they were spotted going into an alley, citizens avoided that area. They were afraid of what would happen if they stayed to watch or listen.

However, Izaya's moans traveled far and would be heard regardless if they intended to listen or not. The general public has learned to deal with it, and ignore it. The one thing they can't ignore is how much the two actually love each other. The evidence is there. Two spent cigarettes with DNA from Shizuo Heiwajima, and another viable DNA sample from Izaya Orihara.

"Shizuo…C-Close, hah~"

"Same…" The husky blonde voice murmured in response to his lover and soon said informant came to his climax.

"Izaya~"

"Shizuo!" The blonde came, filling his flea with semen. Izaya had moaned to that feeling. It almost makes up for his ruined clothing. Almost.

"What about my clothes Shizuo? You do realize I can't go home like this, right?"

"Who said I'd let you go back to Shinjuku at all tonight?" The question and smirk stunned Izaya, and he blushed happily getting a kiss from his blonde. It was considered a first real step for these two at a relationship. The informant could die from bliss. "My apartment is only two blocks, at most, from here. Did you even realize that Izaya-kun?" Shizuo teased, he wouldn't pull out until he got an answer. He didn't want anyone else to see his flea like this. It was his and his alone. Shizuo Heiwajima's flea.

"Then I hope there's a shower~" Izaya grinned wrapping his left arm around Shizuo's neck and rocked his hips giving his monster a hint that he didn't plan to get cleaned up at all. Shizuo simply returned the smirk silently agreeing they wouldn't be clean all night.

* * *

Nope, no lyrics at all... I tried to edit them in, but nothing flowed right. so here's a link to full song plus lyrics. (best I could find ...)(HA! Lyrics in the description! I'm a total loser I know.)  
watch?v=XaZufMPhkOo  
stupid thing, copy paste, add to youtube url...

Thank you for reading~ Please review


End file.
